Meatlug
Meatlug is Fishlegs' Gronckle from the film. In the film she was kept for Dragon Training and unnamed, but her name is revealed in Gift of the Night Fury. She is partly based in both Horrorcow and Seaslug. Appearance According to Fishlegs in "Heather Report Part I", Meatlug is 14 feet long, has an 18 foot wingspan, and weighs 5,724 pounds. She is dark brown in the film, but a lighter brown in Riders of Berk. She also covered in small purple spots. In the Film Meatlug is the first dragon the teens are forced to battle during the dragon training lessons. She downs all of them except for Astrid and nearly kills Hiccup. She notably does not even contemplate sparing him, but Gobber yanks her away just in time to save Hiccup. The teens continue to train against her throughout the film, and Hiccup's tactics he has learned from watching Toothless work very well with her. At the film's climax, Hiccup taught his classmates how to ride the dragons before they flew off to rescue their tribe from the Red Death. The Gronckle was ridden by Fishlegs. She fights in the battle, but gets discombobulated by the noise of the Viking shields. She spins out of control and lands on Fishlegs. That ends her part in the battle. She is seen again at the end of the film being ridden by Fishlegs. She and her rider race off after Hiccup as the new era of Berk begins. In Gift of the Night Fury In Gift of the Night Fury, it is revealed Fishlegs named his Gronckle Meatlug, and Berk is preparing to celebrate Snoggletog for the first time with their dragons when suddenly the dragons all leave. Fishlegs is revealed to have chained up Meatlug from leaving until Hiccup accidentally releases the Gronckle and it flies off with him. After the takeoff, Hiccup yells, "Meatlug?!", in surprise that Meatlug had not left. Meatlug did not acknowledge Hiccup until he yelled by taking her eyes off the sky in front of her to look at Hiccup in equal shock for a second before returning to flying. Inside the barn where Fishlegs kept Meatlug, he, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut discover that Meatlug is a she when they find her eggs in the hay. Meanwhile Meatlug, with Hiccup on her back, flies to an island filled with dragons and their newly-hatched babies where Hiccup realizes the dragons came here to lay their eggs. Hiccup manages to return all the dragons and their babies to Berk, where Meatlug immediately goes to feed her hatchlings which she left at the barn and is tackled by a happy Fishlegs. Meatlug presumably partakes in Snoggletog with her rider as Fishlegs is holding two of her babies. In Riders of Berk In the TV series, Fishlegs and Meatlug establish a very endearing relationship, very similar in strength to Hiccup and Toothless' relationship. They, side-by-side, express that they really care for each other and appear to be both extremely heartbroken when they had to leave each other in the episode In Dragons We Trust. By Twinsanity, Fishlegs has developed a series of hand signals to give Meatlug instructions without needing to speak. In the episode, Dragon Flower, Fishlegs tells a story to Meatlug, which involved Meatlug to cause an awful smell which Fishlegs quotes as: "Smells like rose petals. " Trivia *Meatlug and Fishlegs have a very close relationship; one example of this is that Meatlug licks Fishlegs' feet before he goes to bed. *According to Fishlegs, Meatlug's favorite food is Granite. Gallery How to train your dragon pictures 006.JPG|Meatlug breathing fire. How to train your dragon pictures 003.JPG Dragons wp fishlegmeatlug 1 800x600-1-.jpg|"New personal best!" How to train your dragon pictures 013.JPG|"Ready, Meatlug?" Tumblr maww659pZh1ryxe54o4 1280-1-.jpg How to train your dragon 009.JPG How to train your dragon 003.JPG How to train your dragon 002.JPG vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h00m50s151.png vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h06m44s110.png vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h20m38s255.png|"Less OK!" Berk Dragons 01.jpg RoB S01E01 (38).png Tumblr m8x3aqgE4x1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8x3dkyNdk1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m9hwx8xDvS1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg fishymeat.jpg tumblr_m9hxbcrBoF1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maim4rZ2mp1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maim5azkmR1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mbqjwj0gA91ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtyjp72R1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqu33ZU4u1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9g8stGd41ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mglfkdcLGi1rbvw98o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meb7htY6Lo1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mhvli2FoK31rfmb3go1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8btmpwjF1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Category:Dragon Characters Category:Dragon training Category:Females Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Main Characters